


Amazon

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [6]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A chance meeting happens between an Amazon warrior and a young pilot.





	Amazon

**_Mid-2011_ **

 

Diana couldn't help but let an annoyed sigh as she continued her search for Steve, having elluded the escort Director Henshaw had given her. "Looking for somebody, miss?" Diana heard a young man ask with a rather strange accent, she turned and looked up at a catwalk a bit ahead of her to find a young man leaning against the railing and looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm seeking out Steve Trevor." Diana answers with a warm smile, she noticed the way the man tilted his head curiously. "Have you seen him?".

The man nod slightly past her. "Right behind you." The man informs her which Diana to turn and find Steve who smiled in return. "Colonial, what's new?".

"Danvers is going to brief the squadron, but it turns out Greek mythology is real." Steve answers as he joined her, gesturing towards her as he gave the man a warm smile. She assumed the two were likely very well acquinted with each other. "Lieutenant, meet Diana of Themyscira. Princess, this is Lieutenant Hal Jordan of Coast City.".

Diana smiled warmly up at Hal. "A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant. Thank you for your assistance.".

Hal shrugged. "It's no problem, Your Highness." Hal suddenly smirked as he looked at Steve who gave him a warning look. "Chill, she's not my type. I just realized the irony of you -- of all people -- discovering that Greek mythology is the real deal!".

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a briefing to get to, Jordan?" Steve asks in dismissial.

Hal let out a laugh before pushing himself to his full height, and smiled at Diana. "See ya around, Diana." With that he walked off.

Despite the very limited interaction she had with Hal, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just a mere coincidence that they had met.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this:
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> -I still see Gal Gabot and Chris Pine as Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, respectively. As for Hal....I kinda see Steven R. McQueen being casted as him.
> 
> \- Wouldn't it be fun if the Justice League met each other before they formed? A bit of development into a team long before they become a team?
> 
> \- Yeah, yeah, Hal Jordan and Steve Trevor are DEO agents, aside from being in the USAF. In this AU, Steve Trevor leads a squadron that works a liasion unit to DEO, thus these two being a part of the DEO. The idea comes from Smallville.


End file.
